Timeline
TIMELINE PRE-HISTORY In a distant galaxy, a race of humans called the Altera experience a fundamental split in cultural governance. The majority push for a religious focus, while a smaller group push for a scientific one. Fearing extreme persecution, the small Alteran group choose against using technology which could brainwash their brothers and depart in a ship for a galaxy to call their own. The scientific Alterans will henceforth be known as Ancients. The Ancient Amelius begins to develop Stargate technology. The Ancients come upon the Local Group and make the Milky Way their home. They seed numerous worlds with Stargates as well as human life, and settle on a planet they name Terra. The religious-based Alterans will eventually ascend and be known as the Ori, establishing the Origin religion and creating planets full of worshipers to feed their need for energy. 3-50 MILLION YEARS AGO The Ancients form an alliance with three other races in the galaxy including the Asgard, Nox and Furlings. They establish a meeting planet on Heliopolis as a form of galactic United Nations. Proclarush Taonas is abandoned by the Ancients. A terrible plague cripples the peoples of the Milky Way. The Ancients of P4X-639 engineer a time machine to go back before the plague to reverse it, but discover the flawed technology only goes backwards by 10 hours. They eventually deactivate the device and accept their fate. The Ancients create a device on Dakara to repair the damage caused by the plague. The Ancients of Earth abandon their interests in the Milky Way and set course for the nearby Pegasus Galaxy in Atlantis. Ayiana, a carrier of the plague, is left behind. The Dakara device activates to relaunch the Milky Way's evolution process. The Ancients arrive in the Pegasus Galaxy. As before, they create a network of Stargates and seed life on numerous planets. Atlantis makes its home on Lantea. The Ancients establish a network of defence satellites in the Lantean system. HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO The Ancients dispatch the Destiny into the far reaches of the universe to discover a signal they have located buried in the fabric of space-time since the dawn of creation. 100,000 YEARS AGO The Orb is created on P5C-353, where it lies dormant. 30,000 YEARS AGO A crew of Asgard depart their planet in suspended animation. At this stage in their development they are still capable of sexual reproduction. 15,000 YEARS AGO The Taldur establish the prison planet Hadante. 11,000 YEARS AGO The Altairan (not to be confused with the Ancients) Hubbald establishes an underground complex on Altair to take the place of the planet's failing biosphere. MORE THAN 10,000 YEARS AGO Iratus bugs sample human flesh and evolve into Wraith. The Wraith constructs ships and weapons to feed their hunger for human life essence. The Ancients engage the Wraith in battle. Though they are superior in technology, the Wraith is superior in number. A 100-year war ensues. The Ancients construct the Replicators, but eventuallyabandon the project and bomb Asuras. The Replicators begin to rebuild their civilization. 10,000 YEARS AGO (8000 BC) Ra arrives on Earth via mothership and takes a host from the North African desert. He proceeds to collect samples of humans from across the planet to spread among the stars as slaves. The Ancient warship Aurora is sent to the outer rim of the Pegasus Galaxy to gather information concerning a weakness in Wraith defences. Life support fails before they can return to Atlantis with the information they have obtained. The crew survive in stasis pods. An Ancient entrusts the Quindosim with a Zero Point Module. The Quindosim are culled by the Wraith. Chaya Sar ascends and takes on the guise of Athar, protector of Proculus. She lashes out with her ascended powers against the Wraith. Ascended beings in the Pegasus Galaxy punish her by forcing her to protect Proculus for all time. The Ancients forfeit the 100-year war. They recall their forces to Atlantis for a final stand and create a window for Ancient refugees to return. Numerous ships reach the Lantean system but are destroyed. John Sheppard, Radek Zelenka and Elizabeth Weir, having narrowly escaped a catastrophic power failure in a future Atlantis, unwittingly trigger a time jump in a Puddle Jumper to this time period. After a fatal crash, Weir is the only survivor, recovered by the Ancients. Having lost the war with the Wraith, the Ancients sink Atlantis deep beneath the Lantean oceans. Janus, the inventor of the time-traveling Puddle Jumper, disobeys the orders of the council and leaves Elizabeth Weir in the city. She slumbers for 10,000 years, waking at intervals to regulate the power systems so that she may avert Atlantis's future power failure. Realizing they have missed the evacuation of Atlantis, the crew of the Ancient warship Tria set a course for the Milky Way at light speed. The Lantean survivors, now on Earth, attempt to avoid influencing the primitive tribes of man. Moros, Ganos Lal and numerous other Ancients seclude themselves and learn to ascend while the rest die out. A small group of Lantean’s seclude themselves away and shield themselves from the prying eyes of their brothers. Using forbidden technology to periodically reverse their aging they begin to plan ways to retake Atlantis and wipe of the wraith. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 6,700 YEARS AGO (4700 BC) Elizabeth Weir is revived from stasis in Atlantis to rotate the city's Zero Point Modules. 5,000 YEARS AGO (3000 BC) Ishkur's elite force of Jaffa commander’s rebel against him. He orders their deaths, but they flee in search of Kheb. The traitors find a secluded planet and become the Sodan. SG-1 travels back in time and unwittingly participates in the uprising of Ancient Egypt, driving Ra from the planet. The rebels secretly bury the Stargate at Giza so that it may be found in the future. SG-1's presence in the past is hidden from history. Ra loses interest in Earth. To prevent another uprising, he removes the written word from Abydonian culture. 4,000 YEARS AGO (2000 BC) Omaroca journeys to Earth to free humans from the Goa'uld. She is discovered by Belos and is killed. Nem begins his search for her. 3,400 YEARS AGO (1400 BC) Elizabeth Weir is revived from stasis in Atlantis to rotate the city's Zero Point Modules. 3,000 YEARS AGO (1000 BC) The Goa'uld Thanos experiments with naquadria, nearly destroying the planet which will one day be called Langara. 2,500 YEARS AGO (500 BC) The Rogue Lantean’s begin to collect DNA Samples from important figures in Roman history along with those of Roman soldiers theorising that as the greatest army forming on the Planet they would be the perfect candidates to wage war against the Wraith. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 44 BC Gaius Julius Caesar is assassinated during the Ides of March. As the greatest and most charismatic leader of the Roman republic the Rogue Lantean’s collect his DNA and opt to use him as the figurehead to create their new army. (Pre Stargate:Imperium) 2,000 YEARS AGO (0 BC/AD) Hathor is imprisoned within a Mayan temple. Bedrosia/Optrica is afflicted with severe earthquakes, and the Stargate becomes buried. This period will be remembered as the Upheaval. Egeria breaks from the Goa'uld and creates the first spawning cycle of Tok'ra. Ra imprisons her on Pangar. 79 AD The eruption of Mount Vesuvius occurs when the Rogue Lanteans using the geothermal energy of the volcano to launch there extra galactic ship set off for the Seyfert II Galaxy to hide their goings on from their Ascended former brethren. The Settle on the Planet they Name Julianus. They begin the process of creating clones from all the DNA Samples they have collected. They name their slave warriors the Imperium. They create the clones in the perfect image of their original selves including the ability to father children to allow them to multiply. The Pose as Roman Gods in the hope to subjugate the clones.(Pre Stargate: Imperium) 80 AD The Deities send out remote drones to seed the Galaxy with Stargates and use them to send off their Imperium to test their fortitude. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 100 AD A young warrior named Julius Caesar rises to power amongst the Imperium as the Deities(the Former Lanteans) hoped, however their plans back fire when he leads the imperium on a crusade to destroy the evil gods. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 110 AD The Imperium is successful in overthrowing and killing their Deities and Julius Caesar is proclaimed Emperor. He decrees to the wise men to try and learn the technology of Deities. He also decrees to use the Stargate network to expand their territory. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 450 AD Sensing the growing threat of the Ori, Moros abandons ascension to retake human form. Now known as Myrddin, he establishes an enclave of noblemen including Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. During this period Myrddin is the most powerful human being on the planet. Ganos Lal is ordered by the other ascended beings to retake human form and monitor him. She takes on the name of Morgan Le Fay. Myrddin creates phase-shifting technology to secretly develop a weapon capable of destroying ascended beings. Realizing his intention to one day destroy the Ori, Morgan destroys the device and hides Myrddin in an isolated Stargate network. The Imperium wise men are successful in translating the Deities database and learn of their true purpose and their true origins. The stumbled across the name of the Mother world Terra Emperor Caesar decrees to find a way to get back to the mother world and to liberate it.. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 750 AD The Goa'uld returns to Earth, destroy Teotihuacan and depart again with many of its people. They will later be known as the Orbanians. 1000 AD The inhabitants of P7J-989 advance their technology too rapidly. A chemical disaster renders the planet uninhabitable. Several citizens are placed in suspended animation within a bio-dome, their minds kept active by computer. Sokar visits Earth and captures a colony of medieval Christians. The alien race of PXY-887 end the oppression of the Goa'uld on their planet and take the guise of spirits to live in harmony with the transplanted Salish tribe. Anubis is banished by the System Lords. Though they believe him to be dead, he departs for Kheb. There, the ascended Oma Desala teaches him to ascend. The ascended collective witnesses Anubis's treachery and attempts to push him back to the mortal plane, but only succeeds halfway. Anubis departs the Milky Way with the Ancient knowledge he has learned. Oma is punished for her actions. The Asgard lose their ability to sexually reproduce, and adopt a "quick-fix" with cloning technologies. Genetic degradation is inevitable. 1100 AD Madrona is terraformed by an alien species. The Touchstone is installed to maintain ideal weather conditions. 1300 AD Pyrus is born. 1500 AD The last of several massive Wraith culling’s occur in the Pegasus Galaxy, and will be come to be known as the great holocaust. The people of M7G-677 institute a policy of suicide at the age of 25, which they believe keeps the Wraith away. The Imperium industrial revolution begins allowing them to expand further in their galaxy . (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1550 AD Ohper is born. 1700 AD The Latonans construct the Sentinel. Apophis defeats Shaq'ran. The Goa'uld departs Tagrea. The citizens, who had endured great hardships, only now begin to record their history. 1797 AD Saroosh is born. 1800 AD Seth establishes a cult of worshipers near Stonehenge. Saroosh blends with Selmak. Ma'chello is born. 1850 AD The Rand Protectorate unearths their Stargate and eventually places it in a museum. The Imperium wise men are successful in activating one of the Deities ancient drones. This begins their period of technological leaps. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1864 AD Bra'tac is born. 1895 AD Jolinar and Martouf become involved. Haikon becomes leader of the Sodan. 1900 AD Teal'c is born to Ro'nac. An ancient Goa'uld temple, Egeria's prison, is unburied on Pangar. The Imperium launches their first space Satellites. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1928 AD Ra's Stargate is unearthed in Giza, Egypt by the Langford expedition. ("Stargate" the Movie) The Imperium begins the use of television within their culture as a means of training and demonstrating their power. The Gladatorial games are now shown on television as a form of entertainment. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1929 AD Cameron Mitchell is sent back in time from 2008 to stop the Goa'uld System Lord Baal from changing the course of history in 10 years. 1931 AD The Stuart Expedition fails. Numerous crates, including one carrying the canopic jars of Osiris and Isis, sink with the shipwreck. 1939 AD The Stargate is ferried across the Atlantic Ocean aboard the steamship Achilles. Baal's plan to travel back in time and alter history is thwarted by Cameron Mitchell. The Imperium successfully launches a man into space after reverse engineering the Deities drone ships. This begins the start of the Space race. . (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1942 AD After half a century of digging, the Pangarans discover Egeria's stasis chamber. 1945 AD President Franklin Roosevelt suspects the Stargate to be a weapon and orders Dr Langford to take advantage of the device for use against the Germans. The Stargate opens to the planet Heliopolis. Ernest Littlefield is sent to investigate and is trapped on the other side when the gate disconnects. 1948 AD The Russians capture the Giza dial-home device from the Germans. The Imperium successfully sends men to their moons. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1950 AD The Orbanians begin to experiment with nanotechnology. Egeria begins to be used in Pangaran medical experiments. 1957 AD Jack O'Neill is born. 1965 AD Daniel Jackson is born to Claire and Melburn Jackson on July 8. 1969 AD A solar flare sends SG-1 into the past. The team is taken into custody by the Air Force. George Hammond recognizes a note in his handwriting and frees the team. Before they go, he notices a scar on Samantha Carter's hand. With help from Catherine Langford and the future Hammond, SG-1 uses the Stargate and return to their time. 1970 AD Cameron Mitchell is born to Wendy and Frank Mitchell. The Imperium begins work on interstellar travel drives using the writings of the Deities. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1973 AD Adam Brody is born. Moloc decrees that only male Jaffa under his domain will be allowed to live. Ishta, the record-keeper of births, begins to formulate the Hak'tyl resistance with Mala and Neith. 1980 AD Groups of Novans branch out into their galaxy to colonize other worlds when it is apparent that the geology of their planet is coming undone. 1982 AD Jack O'Neill and Charles Kawalsky serve together in a black-ops mission to recover a Russian agent in East Germany. 1984 AD The Asgard bans Loki from experimenting on humans from Earth. 1990 AD Samantha Carter serves in the Persian Gulf War. There, she logs more than 100 hours in enemy air space. 1991 AD Jack O'Neill serves with Harlan Beck at Incirlik Air Force Base, Turkey, for Operation Proven Force. The Stromos crashes on P2A-347. 1993 AD George Hammond's wife dies of cancer. 1994 AD The Stargate is moved to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Samantha Carter joins Catherine Langford in developing a computer designed to interpret data pulses generated by the Stargate. After a period of trial and error they are able to unlock the gate's inner track and connect six chevrons. The Tok'ra incites a rebellion on a world occupied by Qetesh. When her Jaffa is eliminated, Qetesh is tortured and beaten by the people. The Tok'ra eventually rescues her and removes the Goa'uld from the host body -- Vala Mal Doran. 1996 AD Charlie O'Neill dies of a gunshot wound. Daniel Jackson is hired by Catherine Langford to interpret the Stargate's glyphs, as well as the seventh symbol. The Stargate is successfully opened to Abydos. Jack O'Neill leads a team to Abydos to assess any threats to Earth, and if necessary, use a nuclear device to destroy everything on the other side. Sha're is betrothed to Daniel Jackson. Ra is killed and the oppressed Abydonian civilization is freed. Jack and Sarah O'Neill divorce. Jack gives up smoking. The Imperium managed to conduct the first mission to another planet in their solar system having developed an ion drive based off plans found in the Deities database. The Emperor decrease to have a fleet of warships built. . (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 1997-98 AD Apophis searches the galaxy for new Goa'uld hosts, including one for his queen. He travels to Earth with his forces, unintentionally reactivating Cheyenne Mountain Complex to assess his threat. Apophis travels to Abydos and steals Sha're and Skaara. Daniel Jackson orders that the Abydos Stargate be buried for exactly one Abydonian year after he departs. Stargate Command and Sierra Golf teams 1 through 9 are formed. Sha're and Skaara become Goa'uld hosts to Amaunet and Klorel, respectively. Teal'c betrays Apophis and is branded shol'vah, paving the way for an outright Jaffa rebellion. SG-1 makes contact with the Nox. Daniel Jackson destroys Thor's Hammer on Cimmeria in order to free Teal'c from the Asgard anti-Goa'uld technology. SG-1 is sent to Heliopolis with Catherine Langford to rescue Ernest Littlefield. There, they discover the ancient meeting place of the four great races, as well as knowledge of their existence. Teal'c fails in stopping his son Rya'c from receiving his first prim'tah. He is forced to leave his son and wife, Drey'auc, on Chulak to fend for themselves. Nem, still searching for Omaroca, captures Daniel Jackson. Daniel recalls memories of a passage of text which reveal that Belos killed her. Hathor is released from her Mayan prison and escapes through the Stargate. Nirrti wipes out all the inhabitants of Hanka to prevent Stargate Command from discovering her hok'taur experiments. Cassandra, the lone survivor, is sent back to Earth as a trojan horse. Her explosive breaks down inside her body instead. Janet Fraser adopts Cassandra. SG-1 rescues the last evacuation team of Tollan officers. Persecuted by the N.I.D., the Tollan join the Nox. Both parties eventually find a way to send the survivors to their people's new home world, Tollana. The Antarctic Stargate is discovered. The last survivor of Altair, Harlan, creates SG-1 duplicates to help him maintain Hubbald's underground complex. Senator Robert Kinsey cuts funding to Stargate Command. Daniel Jackson, having received a warning from an alternate reality (as well as a gate address to a Goa'uld stronghold), convinces the rest of SG-1 to stop the threat. They emerge aboard Klorel's mothership, en route to destroy Earth. SG-1 and Bra'tac neutralize Apophis and Klorel's motherships. Funding to Stargate Command is reinstated. 1998 The Wraith culls Sateda. Ronon Dex is made a Runner. 1998-99 Scientists at Area 51 recover two Goa'uld death gliders and begin to retrofit them for the X-301. Samantha Carter is forcibly blended with Jolinar, who is on the run from a Goa'uld ashrak. Jolinar expends all of her energy to preserve Carter's life. SG-1 is sentenced by the Taldur to life imprisonment in Hadante. The team works with Linea to leave the prison world. Once out Linea, the Destroyer of Worlds, escapes. Pyrus dies. With Thor's Hammer destroyed, Heru'ur takes Cimmeria for himself. Daniel Jackson breaks the natural cycle of Cimmerian development for the people and reveals the Asgard -- their gods -- prematurely. Thor arrives in the Beliskner to wipe out Heru'ur's forces. Heru'ur escapes. The P5C-353 Orb is brought back to Earth, where it is opened. Stargate Command agrees to deposit the Orb on P4G-881. Apophis takes Rya'c as his pupil. Teal'c receives word and returns to Chulak to rescue his son. One Abydonian year to the day, Daniel returns to Abydos and finds Sha're with her father. She is pregnant, and the Goa'uld Amaunet is sleeping so that the child will not emerge stillborn. Jacob Carter informs Samantha that he has lymphoma. Shifu, the son of Apophis and Amaunet, is born. Heru'ur travels to Abydos to steal him, but Daniel Jackson hides the baby among the Abydonians and makes Amaunet think Heru'ur was successful. Apophis, hoping to meet his new-born son, leaves only with Amaunet. SG-1 meets the Tok'ra and establishes a tentative alliance. Selmak, in need of a new host, blends with Jacob Carter and becomes Earth's envoy. Saroosh dies. SG-1 tampers with the natural balance between the Salish and their spirits, forcing the spirits to reveal their true nature. Rogue N.I.D. agents remove the Touchstone from Madrona, plunging the planet into an ice age. SG-1 retrieves the device and returns it to the Medronans before the damage is permanent. Jack O'Neill accidentally downloads the entire database of the Ancient repository of knowledge into his mind. The information in his brain allows him to install numerous new Stargate addresses, not known to the Goa'uld, into the dialing computer. O'Neill sends himself to the Ida Galaxy where the Asgard removes the knowledge. A black hole causes P3W-451 to succumb to a time dilation field, trapping SG-10 on the planet. Apophis pleas with SG-1 to protect him from Sokar. He dies of his injuries at Stargate Command. Teal'c sends his body through the Stargate to the waiting hands of Sokar, who reanimates Apophis to repeatedly torture him to death. Ma'chello tricks Daniel Jackson into transferring bodies. He leaves the base for Colorado Springs, but the authorities soon capture him. Ma'chello is forced to return to his original body, where he dies. George Hammond notices the same scar on Samantha Carter's hand, and realizes the time has come to write the note to his younger self. After an adventure in 1969 and the distant future, SG-1 returns to their proper time. Hathor captures SG-1 and stages an elaborate hoax to gain what information they have about the current Goa'uld domain. A Tok'ra agent helps free the team. O'Neill pushes Hathor into a cryogenic soup, killing her. 1999-00 Seth is killed by Samantha Carter. Samantha Carter is promoted to major. The Asgard mediates with the Goa'uld System Lords on Earth and place the planet under the Protected Planets Treaty. Nirrti is banished by the System Lords and becomes a renegade. The Orbanians share naquadah reactor technology with Earth. Amaunet/Sha're is killed by Teal'c. Linea is identified in the body of Ke'ra. Apophis is branded Na'onak and becomes First Prime to Bynarr, ruler of Ne'tu. Apophis slays Bynarr to gain access to the imprisoned SG-1. Sokar is killed. Apophis takes his armies for himself. Klorel/Skaara is recovered by the Tollan people. Humans, Goa'uld and Nox mediate over which entity will take ownership of Skaara's body. The Nox rule in favour of Skaara. Klorel is extracted and sent to a Goa'uld planet of his choice. Harry Maybourne's off-world rogue N.I.D. operation is halted by Jack O'Neill. Maybourne flees to Siberia. The Bedrosians excavate their Stargate. Daniel Jackson discovers Kheb and the location of Shifu. The ascended Oma Desala stops an attack by Apophis and flees with the baby to another world. Replicators travel to Earth aboard Thor's ship. SG-1 destroys the vessel. One Replicator survives and infests a Russian submarine. The sub is destroyed, and the U.S. military conceals the incident from the Russians. The Imperium creates their first rudimentary hyperdrive.. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 2000-01 The Russians recover the Egyptian Stargate from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and soon establish their own Stargate program in Siberia. A Russian team is sent to P2X-338 to recover the Eye of Tiamat. The Rogue N.I.D. begins to experiment with combining human DNA with that of the Goa'uld Sekhmet. Shau'nac is killed by Tanith. Teal'c vows to avenge her death. Martouf is killed by Samantha Carter. The Tok'ra symbiote Lantash survives in stasis. Stargate Command begins to transfer Enkaran refugees to a new home world. SG-1 is sent to Siberia to deactivate their Stargate and investigate the Russians' failed program. Harry Maybourne is captured in Siberia and imprisoned. Daniel Jackson establishes peaceful relations with a Unas tribe on P3X-888. The Enkarans are flown to their original homeworld in a Gadmeer terraformer. The X-301 is deemed a failure. Artefacts from the Stuart Expedition are excavated from the ocean floor and sent to the University of Chicago. Osiris is released from its canopic jar by Sarah Gardner, who is taken as its new host. She kills David Jordan and flees Earth in a hidden ship. Heru'ur captures Teal'c and offers him as a gift of good faith to Apophis for forming an alliance. Apophis falls for a Tok'ra ruse and destroys Heru'ur, absorbing his fleet. Teal'c escapes with the converted Jaffa, Rak'nor. George Hammond resigns from Stargate Command. General Bauer takes his place. Jack O'Neill works with Harry Maybourne to uncover Robert Kinsey's involvement and force Hammond to be reinstated. Robert Kinsey announces his plan to run for President of the United States. A message from a future Jack O'Neill warns never to travel to P4C-970. Hammond orders the address blocked out of the dialing computer. SG-1's Altairan duplicates invent power packs and use the Stargate to go on missions. They travel to Juna and are confronted by Cronus. Harlan pleas for the assistance of the original SG-1. Cronus is killed, and all of SG-1's clone duplicates lose power and die. SG-1 and the Tok'ra detonate Vorash's sun, destroying most of Apophis' fleet. 2001-02 Apophis dies. Again. The ascended Orlin is forgiven of his wrongdoing and allowed to re-join the ascended collective. SG-1 encounters the Reole and gains access to their chameleon-like chemical. Cassandra comes of age and her physiology begins to mutate. Nirrti arrives at Stargate Command to continue her hok'taur experiments. She is discovered and is set free in exchange for saving Cassandra's life. The Unas Chaka is captured by Burrock's people. Daniel Jackson and SG-1 manage to free the Unas, but the creatures take the fight back to the villagers. SG-1 and a Russian unit investigate the missing team from P2X-338. Marduk retakes a human host. He and the Eye of Tiamat are buried in rubble from a C4 explosion. The Tollan Curia forms an alliance with Tanith, an envoy of Anubis, to prevent their annihilation, and agree to develop phase-shifting weapons of mass destruction. The Tollan Narim takes matters into his own hands and destroys the manufacturing plant. Anubis's forces destroy the Tollan civilization from orbit. SG-1 forms a tentative alliance with the Aschen. When it is discovered that their home world may be P4C-970, Hammond orders the team to investigate further. The Aschen's plan to absorb Earth into their confederation and make humans extinct is thwarted. Adrian Conrad is implanted with a Goa'uld. Frank Simmons kidnaps him as a future bargaining chip for the Rogue N.I.D. Tanith is killed by Teal'c. Anubis reveals his return to the System Lords who (minus Yu) vote him back into their ranks in exchange for destroying Earth. Osiris holds his seat on the council. Lantash and Lt. Elliot die. Jonas Quinn smuggles naquadria to Earth. Daniel Jackson ascends with the help of Oma Desala. Thor's consciousness is downloaded into Osiris' mothership. His clone body lapses into a coma. 2002-03 The X-302 interceptor is completed. Drey'auc dies. Naquadria-based hyperspace technology is deemed a failure. Anubis destroys the Antarctic Stargate, but fails in destroying Earth. Jonas Quinn joins SG-1. Thor's consciousness is transferred into data crystals and sent to the Asgard so that he may be given a new clone body. Ayiana is unfrozen in Antarctica and spreads the plague to the team. She heals everyone except Jack O'Neill, who is sent to the Tok'ra to be implanted with Kanaan. Kanaan leaves Jack O'Neill. O'Neill is repeatedly tortured to death and resurrected by Baal. The Tok'ra locates Egeria on Pangar and set her free before she dies. The Pangarans share tretonin with Earth. Frank Simmons and Adrian Conrad steal the X-303 Prometheus. Simmons and Conrad are killed. SG-1 isolates the entire Replicator civilization inside a time dilation field. The Replicator Fifth is tricked into becoming part of the plan. The Tok'ra agrees to find Harry Maybourne his own world. Nirrti is killed. The governments of Great Britain, France and China are informed of Stargate Command. Seeds for the International Oversight Advisory are planted. A Free Jaffa summit at Kresh'ta is ambushed. One hundred eight Jaffa are slaughtered. Both Teal'c and Bra'tac lose their symbiotes and must adapt to tretonin. The Prometheus is officially launched, but soon becomes stranded across the galaxy and begins a year-long journey back to Earth. The Tagrean Stargate is unburied. Mot is killed. The System Lords formally disavow Anubis. Oma Desala banishes Daniel Jackson from ascension, leaving him destitute on Vis Uban. She ascends the entire Abydonian population. Anubis destroys Abydos. 2003-04 Daniel Jackson is located on Vis Uban. Jonas Quinn leaves SG-1 to help rebuild his planet. Daniel Jackson re-joins SG-1. The Alpha site is moved to another planet. Thor stops Loki from running experiments on humans. SG-1 rescues the Stromos crew. Stargate Command establishes a mining treaty with the Unas of P3X-403, which will expedite the construction of BC-304s. Anubis develops Kull warriors to begin to phase out the increasingly rebellious Jaffa. Samantha Carter begins seeing Pete Shanahan. Osiris is removed from Sarah Gardner. The second Alpha site is destroyed. Samantha Carter and Jacob/Selmak develop a technology to combat the Kull warriors. Emmett Bregman films the Stargate Command documentary. Janet Fraser dies. Rogue N.I.D. experiments with Sekhmet end. United States President Henry Hayes takes office with Vice President Robert Kinsey. Jack O'Neill again downloads the knowledge of the Ancients into his mind, leading SG-1 to Proclarush Taonas to locate a Zero Point Module. George Hammond is relieved as leader of Stargate Command, and is sent to Washington to advise Henry Hayes. Elizabeth Weir takes his place. Anubis takes his battle to Earth. Henry Hayes learns of Robert Kinsey's treachery and forces him to resign from the office of vice president. SG-1 installs the Taonas Zero Point Module into the Atlantus defense system. Jack O'Neill uses it to destroy the 30 Goa'uld ships in orbit. O'Neill, near death, is placed in suspended animation. Cameron Mitchell, critically injured in the battle over Antarctica, begins a year of rehabilitation. 2004-05 Anubis' energy essence transfers into Russian cosmonaut Anatole Konstantinov with the intention of escaping through the Earth Stargate. The System Lords travel to Earth to ask for assistance in destroying Baal. The Replicators are loosed from their time dilation prison. Fifth captures and tortures Samantha Carter. A viable means of combating the Replicators is developed into a weapon. The Asgard once again erases the knowledge of the Ancients from Jack O'Neill's mind. Elizabeth Weir steps down as leader of Stargate Command. Jack O'Neill is promoted to brigadier general and made leader of Stargate Command. Samantha Carter is promoted to lieutenant colonel. Fifth fabricates a Replicator duplicate of Samantha Carter. Elizabeth Weir leads an expedition to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. John Sheppard awakens the Wraith. Anubis is imprisoned on KS7-535. He eventually finds a means of escaping. Camulus is captured by Baal. Tegalus nations Rand and Caledonia declare war. Pete Shanahan proposes marriage to Samantha Carter. Carson Beckett and Perna develop the Hoffan drug. Colson Industries declares bankruptcy. Atlantis and the Genii develop a tenuous relationship. Moloc is killed. Rya'c marries Kar'yn. The rogue N.I.D. set off into the galaxy aboard Osiris's abandoned al'kesh. The Genii attempt to seize Atlantis during a hurricane. Replicator Carter becomes impervious to the Replicator disruptor technology. Fifth is destroyed. Vala Mal Doran attempts to sell the Prometheus to the Lucian Alliance. The Atlantis expedition locates the last remaining Ancient satellite in the Lantean system. Elizabeth Weir Prime is revived from her stasis chamber and, before she dies, tells the story of how she saved the city. The Replicators enter the Milky Way Galaxy and declare war on the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld is all but defeated. The Dakara super-weapon is reconfigured to destroy the Replicators. Oma Desala saves Daniel Jackson from death at the hands of Replicator Carter by ascending him. With the Goa'uld dynasty in ruins, Baal enters hiding on Earth. Three Wraith hive ships begin their journey to Atlantis. The Quindosim refuse to hand over their Zero Point Module to the Atlantis expedition. Jacob Carter and Selmak die. Samantha Carter breaks her engagement to Pete Shanahan. Realizing Anubis cannot be killed, Oma Desala occupies him in a direct confrontation for all eternity. Daniel Jackson returns to Stargate Command. Atlantis transmits messages to Stargate Command. The Daedalus is launched, and sets out for Atlantis. The Ancient satellite disables one Wraith hive ship before it is destroyed, killing Peter Grodin. The Wraith lay siege to Atlantis from space. The Daedalus arrives at Atlantis, providing them with a Zero Point Module. Aiden Ford leaves Atlantis. Atlantis conceals itself from the Wraith, making it appear as though the city has been destroyed. 2005-06 General Jack O'Neill hand picks Hank Landry to succeed him as leader of Stargate Command. O'Neill relocates to Washington D.C. to lead Homeworld Security. Vala Mal Doran begins joining SG-1 on missions. The Ori become aware of humans living under the protection of the ascended Ancients in the Milky Way Galaxy. Though they cannot confront the Ancients themselves, they begin sending missionaries to persuade the masses. Ronon Dex ceases being a Runner and joins the Atlantis expedition. The Ori destroy Kallana in an attempt to install a Supergate in the Milky Way, but they are thwarted by Vala Mal Doran. Vala is accidentally transmitted back to the Ori Galaxy. Vala Mal Doran conceives a child without a husband. Fearing persecution by Ori followers, she marries Tomin. Baal acquires numerous corporations on Earth and funnels their resources into creating clones of himself. Carson Beckett begins to experiment with a drug which can excise Iratus DNA from Wraith, making them essentially human. SG-1 makes contact with the Sodan. Anubis's clone son Khalek provides a vital clue for the creation of a Prior inhibitor. The Aurora crew, still in their stasis pods, become compromised by a Wraith infiltrator posing as an officer. The knowledge of the weakness in Wraith technology is lost when the ship is destroyed. A Prior plague is unleashed on Earth, killing thousands. The Ancient Orlin retakes human form to create a defense. The Prior inhibitor is field-tested and proves largely successful at stopping the powers of the Ori missionaries. Aiden Ford is presumed dead. The Ori provide Tegalus with a powerful satellite weapon, but only give it to the Rand Protectorate. Prometheus is destroyed. A brief truce between Rand and the Caledonian Federation ultimately falls on deaf ears and the two nations destroy each other. The Odyssey is launched. The Priors release flesh-eating insects on certain worlds which refuse to accept Origin. Ladon Radim leads a coup de'tat against the Genii leader Cowen. He restructures the nation's corrupt government. Merlin's anti-Ori research is discovered by SG-1, who begin a search for the weapon he created to defeat them. The Sodan civilization is destroyed. Carson Beckett's Wraith retrovirus is successfully tested on a Wraith the expedition nicknames Michael Kenmore. However, Michael discovers his true identity on his own and escapes with the knowledge of Atlantis's location. The Korolev is launched. The Ori construct a Supergate in a hidden location in the Milky Way. Priors pilot ships full of armies prepared to unleash Origin by force. Four Ori warships swiftly defeat the human, Jaffa, Tok'ra, Asgard and Lucian Alliance forces. The Korolev is destroyed. Michael's Wraith hive forges a tentative alliance to convert all other Wraith in the galaxy into humans with the Wraith retrovirus. However Atlantis is double-crossed, as their true motivation is to locate Earth. This is later thwarted. An Imperium cruiser is lost in the void between galaxies when it’s hyper drive malfunctions, the crew enter status pods in the hope that they will be rescued.. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 2006-07 Vala Mal Doran gives birth to a daughter, Adria, fathered by the Ori. Michael is reverted to a human once more, but the effect is only temporary. He steals a sample of Carson Beckett's blood and vows to never again to be tricked by Atlantis. Vala Mal Doran becomes a probationary member of Stargate Command. SG-1 travels to the Pegasus Galaxy to dial the Milky Way Ori supergate. In the process an Ori warship and Wraith hive ship are defeated. The ascended Morgan Le Fay provides Daniel Jackson with crucial information before she is whisked away to be punished by the others on her plane. Ronon Dex is temporarily remade a Runner. The Asurans discover that Atlantis still exists and attempt to destroy it. Rodney McKay creates a back door into the Replicator base code. Adria destroys the Jaffa settlement on Dakara. Vala Mal Doran becomes a full member of SG-1. The Daedalus locates the Ancient warship Tria, halfway through its journey to the Milky Way Galaxy. Learning of the current state of humanity, they return to Atlantis and retake it for themselves. The Ancients underestimate Rodney McKay's modifications to the Replicator base code and are defeated when the Asurans arrive. John Sheppard and his team retake the city with A.R.G.s. SG-1 joins Baal and Adria on a quest to track down Merlin's weapon, but instead discover Merlin himself. Before dying, Merlin transfers his consciousness into Daniel Jackson so that he may rebuild the weapon once more. Adria kidnaps Jackson. Carson Beckett is killed. Adria transforms Daniel Jackson into a Prior. Despite his dramatic change in appearance, Merlin's consciousness provides him with the protection from her influence. Jackson completes the weapon and sends it through the Ori supergate aboard one of their ships, killing the ascended beings in their galaxy. Baal implants a clone symbiote of himself into Adria to take advantage of her knowledge and power. The Tok'ra remove the symbiote, but not before fatally wounding her. To escape death, she ascends. The Apollo is launched. The Asgard genetic degradation problem reaches an irreparable point. The race installs a core of their technology and knowledge into the Odyssey and then commits mass suicide, bringing their civilization to an end. Elizabeth Weir offers Jennifer Keller the position of chief medical officer following Beckett's death. A preemptive strike to annihilate Replicator ships under construction, presumably to assault Earth, brings down the full wrath of the Asurans on Lantea. Elizabeth Weir is severely injured during Atlantis's flight from the planet. 2007-08 SG-1 takes the Odyssey into the Ori Galaxy to locate the Ark of Truth, originally created by Amelius long ego to forcibly brainwash the opposing Asurans. The ark is unveiled before the Doci, who communicates his knowledge to all other priors. The ascended Adria is then confronted by Morgan Le Fay in eternal combat. Elizabeth Weir sacrifices herself so that John Sheppard's team may succeed in stealing a Zero Point Module from Asuras. Rodney McKay activates the Replicator base command to assault the Wraith. Atlantis settles on a new home world. Following the loss of Elizabeth Weir, Samantha Carter is made leader of the expedition. John Sheppard forms a loose affiliation with the Travelers. Teyla Emmagan becomes pregnant with Kanaan's child. The Asurans switch tactics and begin eliminating human worlds in an effort to destroy the Wraith's food supply. Atlantis forces join with the Wraith and Travelers to destroy Asuras and end the Replicator threat once and for all. A Wraith cloning facility is destroyed. John Sheppard's father dies. Ronon Dex teams up with Teal'c to halt a Wraith invasion of Stargate Command. The I.O.A. approves Teyla Emmagan and Ronon's positions on Sheppard's team. Michael unleashes a modified version of the Hoffan drug on the Pegasus Galaxy. A clone of Carson Beckett is recovered from Michael, but without a vital injection from Michael he is forced into suspended animation in Atlantis. Michael captures Teyla Emmagan to use her child for his own purposes. 2008 Teyla gives birth to Torren Emmagan. She and Kanaan are rescued back to Atlantis. Samantha Carter is recalled for Baal's extraction ceremony. Richard Woolsey takes her place as leader of the Atlantis expedition. Baal travels back in time to 1939. In the present, his last clone symbiote is extracted from the clone host. A splinter group of Asurans, lead by Elizabeth Weir, seek flesh-and-blood bodies in order to ascend. Replicator Weir realizes that her new allies will never cease being a threat and leads them through to a space Stargate. Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller begin a relationship. Teyla Emmagan is genetically altered to take the place of the queen in the Wraith Todd's fleet. Daniel Jackson visits Atlantis to discover the secret lab of Janus. The accidental activation of Janus's Attero console attracts a renegade faction of Asgard to the base, who kidnaps Jackson and Rodney McKay. Rodney McKay activates the Attero device, destroying all Wraith hive ships in -- or entering -- hyperspace. The device is later destroyed and McKay and Jackson are rescued. Sheppard's team is placed on trial for their crimes in the Pegasus Galaxy. Richard Woolsey testifies on their behalf. Michael and his men storm the Atlantis command tower to capture Torren Emmagan and destroy the city. The Stargate is remotely activated, destroying the Puddle Jumper he arrived in. On one of the city's rooftops, Teyla forces Michael to fall to his death. George Hammond dies of a heart attack. The Sun Tsu is launched. Samantha Carter takes command of the U.S.S. George Hammond. A set of coordinates in an alternate reality clue a massive hive ship to the location of Earth. Atlantis returns to the Milky Way to eliminate the threat before landing in San Francisco bay cloaking as it does so as not to bring the attention to the public. 2010 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) The Apollo is launched to search a possible Asuran outpost, there they recover a Cache of ZPM’s and return to Earth; three and two spares are given and installed on Atlantis. The others are taken to Stargate Command and one is installed on Odyssey. 2015 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) Atlantis return’s to the Pegasus Galaxy to continue Earth’s endeavour to help the races of the Pegasus galaxy overcome the remnants of the Wraith. The International Oversight Advisory (IOA) and Homeworld Command are combined into Earth Security Command (ESC) its job is to oversee all Stargate and off-world Activity. It is comprised of representatives from Britain, Canada, China, Germany, Russia, USA and Australia. Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson get Married. The Imperium fleet reaches the value of 20 frigates, 13 cruisers, 5 destroyers and they begin construction of a Dreadnaught. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 2020 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) Teal’c is voted in as the New Leader of the Free Jaffa Nation, their new Capital now located on Chu’lak. Teal’c Returns to Chu’lak and leaves the SGC, now visiting from Time to Time Earth and the Free Jaffa sign an indefinite trade agreement. Work on the new Columbia Class Battleships begins. A Permanent space outpost is established at the Ori Supergate, maintained and supervised by both Earth and the Free Jaffa Nation. Cameron Mitchell is made a Brigadier General and placed in command of Apollo. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran move to Area 51 to train a new group of Stargate archaeologists and anthropologists; among this group is Canadian Doctor Christopher Cochon. SG-1 is disbanded and SG-2 Takes over as Frontline team. 2023 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) The X-310 Prototype Columbia Class Battlecruiser is launched for Test runs. It is outfitted with the latest technology, Asgard weapons and a new stealth feature. General O’Neill retires from command of the ESC, and settles down in Montana. General Hank Landry retires. Lieutenant General Alex Parks is made leader of the ESC Brigadier General Harry Cutter is placed in command of the SGC. The Imperium dreadnaught is roughly 50% completed. The Emperor claims it as his flagship.. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) 2024 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) The X-310 Passes its test run and is commissioned as Columbia Two more are scheduled for construction. Thunder child and Moskva. 2030 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) The Columbia is retrofitted with a new intergalactic Hyperdrive during testing; an error in the Navigation array and a power surge throws the Columbia to the Seyfert II galaxy edge where it encounters an Imperium Light Cruiser. The Imperium fearing an invasion fleet was upon them from their former oppressors attack the Columbia. The Columbia however manages to disable the Imperium Vessel and start repairs. However two Large Imperium Battleships appear demanding an Explanation. When they see the Commander of Columbia is human they ask about ‘Terra, humus’ Latin for Earth. However just when the Columbia C.O. thought that a peaceful settlement was to be found a Team of Imperium Troops entered the Ships Via Rings and killed 5 crewmen also taking the information on the Milky Way Galaxy and Earth. The crew manages to drive them off before they could download the schematics for the New Hyper drive and the Gate/Navigational co-ordinates of earth and raised the Shields. After a Fierce battle the Columbia Withdrew heading back to Earth which took 7 weeks. They arrived back reporting an attack from a human species but had not received a name for the attackers. (Pre Stargate: Imperium) Colonel James R. Hawkins is given command of SG-1 to form a new team. Major Emma W. Tucker is hand-picked by James R. Hawkins to join SG-1. Chris Cohcon is assigned to SG-1 by request of Daniel Jackson. Sergeant Miller Jones is assigned to SG-1. 2031 ''(Pre Stargate: Imperium/Post Stargate SG-1 &'' Atlantis) The H.M.S. Thunder Child is launched under the command of Commander Christopher Miller and is crewed by members of the Royal Navy 2034 (Stargate: Imperium Series starts here) Coming Soon